1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact circuit module suitable for use in an electronic device such as a transmitter-receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 8, a known circuit module (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-186510) has a structure in which a tabular circuit board 51 composed of a multilayer substrate has a variety of electrical components 52 mounted thereon.
Such a circuit module is dimensionally large in the plane of the circuit board and also requires a box-shaped cover (not shown) composed of a metal plate for electrically shielding the electrical components 52.
The known circuit module has problems in that it is dimensionally large and expensive because of the tabular circuit board 51 structure on which the electrical components 52 are mounted and a box-shaped cover composed of a metal plate being needed for electrically shielding the electrical components 52.